


Mark me

by LadyAhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, No Plot, PWP, Peter is a power buttom, Porn, Rimming, light dom/sub play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants Wade to mark him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mark me  
> Author: Lady Ahiru (http://ladyahiru.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta: danubiankaiju aka the best beta ever  
> Pairing: Spideypool  
> Warnings: PWP, rimming, biting, soft dom/sub play  
> Word count: 1200  
> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own this characters and am not making any profit with them

“I want you to mark me” Peter did not even look up from the physics textbook he was currently reading. Wade was very grateful that he was not drinking something at the moment or he would have spat it all over the freshly cleaned living room. He must have heard wrong. “Uhm…what?” Peter still did not look up. “You heard me, Wade.” The mercenary went uncharacteristically silent and stared out of the window, deep in thoughts. Finally, after what must have been half an hour, he turned his head to face Peter, who was watching him with a soft simile on his sweet lips. “Yes, Wade. I am sure.” “Why…why would you?” Peter got up from the small chair he was sitting on and kneed in front of the couch his boyfriend was occupying. “Because I love you. Because I am yours and I want the whole world to see it. Because I want my body to match yours, so we are truly one.”

Wade’s lips spread into a wide and wicked grind and with one smooth motion he pinned the younger man down on the floor. “Well Petey! Aren’t we romantic today?” He laughed and his voice sounded a bit hoarser than usually when he added “How can I say ‘now’ to such a nice offer.” He brought his head down and bit hard into Peter’s neck. The brunette boy let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh and closed his eyes. “Gonna mark you so good, baby boy. Gonna show the world that you are mine!” Peter smiled with closed eyes. “Yes, Wade. Please!”

Wades rugged fingers pulled harshly on Peter’s shirt until the younger boy helped him pull it over his head. The merc did not wait any second before letting his teeth sink into the newly exposed flesh. Peter’s moans grew louder when Wade’s lips reached his nipples. He bit down and left only after he was satisfied with the dark mark he left on Peter, right above his heart.  
He worked his way down to the soft skin on his partner’s stomach and only stopped after he left more deep marks. Peter’s pants were awfully tight already and he slung his skinny arms around Wade’s broad chest. “You taste so good, Spidey…so good.” Wade’s voice sounded wrecked and he pulled eagerly on Peter’s sweatpants. “These have to go!” Peter happily obliged and kicked his pants and his underwear off in one motion. “My my…all for me?” Wade pushed his lips against Peter’s now fully hard cock and grinned. “Wade…please…I…” “Nah, nah! A good boy has to wait…Wade…ahaha!” Peter grunted about the bad word play and pushed Wade’s head further down. “Impatient little Spider, aren’t we?” 

The older man continued his exploration down Peter’s left leg and back up on the right side. He left a few marks on both legs until Peter was reduced to a quivering mess. “Please Wade. Please” Peter didn’t even care that he started to beg, he just wanted to feel Wade’s mouth on him again. “Please what? You need to be more specific, baby boy. For all I know you could be asking for pancakes…see that’s actually a good idea.” Wade pretended to get up and leave but Peter would not let him. He held him with his super strength and looked him deep into his dark brown eyes. “Don’t you dare!” “Ah…so what do you need, my little spider?” “I need…I…” Peter blushed deeply. “I…your mouth…please?” 

The only warning he got was a wicked grin before Wade pushed his legs high up in the air and licked a long strip between his ass cheeks. “Oh GOD!” “Wade is fine.” The brunette felt the smile against his exposed hole and whimpered quietly. Wade continued to lick softly at him. Suddenly he inserted his tongue and began fucking the younger man with it. Peter yanked his eyes open and groaned in pleasure. “Please, please oh god…” Wades teeth bit down hard on his left cheek and he inserted two of his long fingers swiftly into Peter. “Look how wet you are for me baby boy. Won’t even need to lube you up. You are so fucking perfect for me.” “Yes. Yes. please. Need your dick in me now. Please. Please!”

Wade swallowed hard and removed his hand from his boyfriend’s arse. He grabbed him hard on his hips and turned him around so he was forced on his knees. “Ass up!” Peter did as he was told and pushed his chest down so his backside was in a perfect line with Wade’s crotch). He whimpered like the broken mess he was and waited for Wade to take what was already his. Thankfully his boyfriend did not make him wait long and entered him with one quick motion. “Oh God! So good…so big. Feel so full” Wade did not respond in words, instead he marked Peter’s shoulder with a harsh bite. Peter felt high, like he was on a cloud and rocked back against his partner. “Harder please. I can take it.” “Oh I know you can. You are such a good boy for me, my lovely little baby boy.” Wade’s grip on Peter’s hips became even harder, he was sure it was going to bruise and it filled him with an unknown happiness as Wade started to pound hard into him. “I bet you can come like this, don’t you Peter? I haven’t even touched your cock and you are leaking already.” Peter whined. He was so far gone he could not even answer. Wade speeded up even more and started to moan louder. He was out of breath and his scarred body was covered in sweat. 

He fucked Peter hard and fast until he noticed that Peter could not take it any longer. He pushed his left hand around their entwined bodies and gripped Peter’s leaking cock. He only had to pump twice before Peter came while screaming Wade’s name. The young hero pushed up and let his head rest on his lover’s chest. The new angle pushed Wade in even deeper and he came with a groan. For a little while they both were unable to move, finally Peter turned around and kissed his boyfriend with all the love he felt for him. Wade hugged him tightly and pushed his nose against Peter’s neck to inhale his perfect smell deeply. “I love you so much, you idiot.” “Hey! Why am I an idiot? I mean I know I am an idiot, but why now?” Peter grinned and rubbed his nose against Wade’s “Because you did not do this sooner!” Wade laughed and got up, pulling Peter on his feet with him. He grinned a toothy smile and pointed to the bathroom door. “Round two in the shower?” Peter laughed. “You bet!”


End file.
